


Altering the Deal

by FunFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunFics/pseuds/FunFics
Summary: As the CIS droid army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage in Chancellor Palpatine, two Jedi Knights are en route to to rescue the captive politician.However, General Grievous confronts his mentor, the Sith Lord Count Dooku, having uncovered hidden truths...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Altering the Deal

The war was drawing to an end; he could sense it. Deep in plotting thought with arms comfortably folded behind his back, Dooku gazes out from a chamber aboard The Invisible Hand. the clashing ships bring him little entertainment, countless battle droid and clone pilots perishing within Coruscant's atmosphere. All pawns, all playing their part. Now with his master successfully 'kidnapped', the aspiring politician's lips curl slightly. Everything was playing out exactly as Sidious had foreseen. Now all he had to was await his teacher's arrival, whereupon they'll discuss the Count's pre-determined duel with Skywalker and Kenobi.

Dooku's pondering comes to an abrupt end however - even without his use of the Force - the General's foul spluttering preceded his entrance. Doors part seamlessly as the towering cyborg stomps into the room, flanked closely by a pair of Magnaguards.

"General - congratulations on securing the chancellor. I take it you had no trouble?"

"None, my lord - but I come to you with a query."

"That being?"

"Do you take me for an _idiot_ _?_

The Count cocks an eyebrow, turning to face his mechanized comrade.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I was examining schematics for my augmentations, when I discovered deceit - you had my mind tampered with."

"Come now, Grievous, simply absurd. The deal was-"

" **Don't lie to me, Tyranus!** " Grievous bellows with a pointed finger as he descends one of two staircases. "Our deal was broken from the very beginning! And with this discovery I began to think; how many times have you deceived me? I took it upon myself to investigate..." 

"Is that so? Then tell me - what exactly were your findings?"

"Ohhh, they were plentiful, and most interesting... Jedi." the Kaleesh legend's golden glare narrows.

"I _was_ a Jedi, Qymaen. I was a fool." Dooku confesses with reluctance.

"And for crossing me you shall DIE a fool!" the part-mechanical monstrosity barked with a gravelly cough. Pointing at Palpatine's pupil, his bodyguards each approach simultaneously, twirling their staff with a calculated grace... Only to both be promptly dismantled by a blast of force lightning. Dooku's fingertips emit smoke as he calmly reaches for his lightsaber.

"You dare waste my time with soulless machinery? General, I'm disappointed... If you wish to settle this, let us do it properly." the aging aristocrat draws upon his curved blade, holding it at the ready.

Hopping over the guardrail and down to his former master's level, Grievous adjusts his posture, slowly looming over him with a raspy chuckle.

"As you wish, 'my lord'..."

he growls - and almost faster than the Sith Lord can even process, he reaches for his own cape and tosses the lengthy canvas towards him - a wise Dooku maintains his guard, unmoving... And rightfully so. Two beams of energy, green and blue, slice through the cloak and rip it into shreds before clashing with the Count's blade.

Sparks fly as an enraged Grievous presses against Dooku's magenta sword, his feet firmly planted, yet he's pushed across the floor by the warmonger's strength. With mere inches of margin for error, Dooku only narrowly avoids a clawed foot to his gut, backing away from the aggressor.

"Please, do not hold back. I wish to assess your processing of my teachings before I end you."

"I promise, Sidious will be able to recognize your CORPSE!"

the General barks in response, his arms clicking as they double. Retrieving an additional pair of sabers from his waist, his arms begin to windmill into a whirlwind of death, scarring at the floor beneath him as he approaches Tyranus with murder in his eyes. Dooku does not show fear, only focus. He gingerly retreats, still facing the barrage of blades as spin closer and closer...

A jab - and a robotic hand falls to the floor, fingers spasming without control - cauterized at the wrist.

"AGH!"

"Trickery does not compensate for swordsmanship, General."

" **SILENCE!** " Grievous roars, slashing in the Count's direction; some stray hairs from his beard burn, disintegrating as the Serenno-native gasps with a slight falter in his balance. The close-call reminds Dooku to cease his banter, and focus on his impeccable skill. A seething Grievous lunges forward with another slash finding no target, following up the thrust with two sabers slashing against one another with an attempted beheading. Yet...

A simple slice elicits another curse from the CIS figurehead as a second hand hits the floor.

" **RRAAGH, YOU TEST MY PATIENCE!!!** "

the leader of the droid army hisses as his strikes only grow with intensity and velocity. Spins, overhead slashes, stabs and numerous attempts at cutting Dooku's arms free of his body fail. However, even the Sith could not maintain his impressive display forever. The General's ferocity was taking a toll on his defenses. He found himself short of breath, his chest aching as Grievous truely tests his longevity.

Rather than the tip of a blade, a durasteel elbow crashes into the nose of Palpatine's second-in-command. The cheap shot staggers him backward, and Grievous leaps toward his newest victim... But with a final strike, Dooku decapitated yet another hand from his former colleague. The frustrated General is prepared to lash out in a full tirade - only for lightning to course through his entire, enhanced being.

He's thrown backwards, violently trembling on his back as the jolt festers within his mechanical components and vital organs alike. His final blade falls from his hand, out of reach as he wheezes pitifully. Dooku stands over him, displeased as the red hue consumes the Kaleesh cyborg.

"Just... Underwhelming. I expected better, genuinely. Even in death, you let me down." the perfectionist scolds as Grievous stares up at the ceiling in a brief moment of contemplation. Was this how his life ended? At the mercy of an old puppet? No... No, it couldn't be. He was a conqueror of worlds, a face of fear across the galaxy, GRIEVOUS would not succumb to such a indignity. Laying only inches away from his decimated guards, his sole hand reaches out, searching around their remains. "Tell me, General - did you really think you could best me?"

"... No." Grievous admits - only to pull an E-11 from his closest guard, a swift shot nailing Tyranus in his abdomen. Eyes wide with a concoction of pain and disbelief, he fumbles further back, collapsing upright into the chair intended for his master. His intricate lightsaber rests on the floor as he gasps in defeat, his words silent. Retrieving the weapon with his foot's solid grip, he stands before the husk that was his master. "I should thank you, Tyranus; had you not orchestrated my crash those three years ago, the galaxy would be deprived of the great Grievous." he croaks, activating the saber. "And for that?" he extends his leg, the red blade sinking through the heart of Tyranus within an instant - he made sure to pull it out slowly. "I grant you a quick death."

"Uhhhhhhhh..." a lone, timid B1 battle droid freezes in place, very much feeling it just saw something it shouldn't have. "Should I leave...?"

Grievous retrieves his new sword from his once-mentor, clasping the hilt against his waist. He glares daggers at the officer, pointing with his remaining hand.

"YOU! Prepare me a replacement body - and an escape pod!"

"R-RIGHT AWAY, GENERAL!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short 'What If?' scenario featuring my favourite cyborg! Hope y'all enjoy, any feedback good or bad is appreciated! :)


End file.
